


Timeless

by CaptainSwan1989



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwan1989/pseuds/CaptainSwan1989
Summary: Professor Killian Jones and Bails bond person Emma are hired by the FBI to go back in Time to prevent Neal Gold changing history (Based on the TV show Timeless)





	1. Daughter of the Sky Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is my first post on here. I've posted this already on Fanfiction.net and decided to post it on here now. Basically this is Captain Swan fan fiction (2nd one ever!) I've based it on the TV show Timeless which I'm really enjoying at the moment. Anyhow the plot will sort of follow along the line of the Timeless TV but I'm going to try and add in my own twists, turns and stories. 
> 
> I must say before we go on any further, I'm not the best at History, so if you're in your history and its all wrong I'll say sorry now, though I have been on google researching some stories.
> 
> And lastly if you are still with me...I do not own any of these characters :(

"So to finish of this weeks history class, it's time for the weekly joke. Why were the early days of history called the dark ages." Killian waits a moment for an answer. "Because there were so many knights!" he begins laughing at his own joke.

Most of the girls that take his history class start laughing but they only do it cause they all basically have a crush on their history professor but Killian is to blind to notice these things. The boys in the class either roll their eyes or are already half way out the door on the Friday afternoon when they hear him mentioning the word history and joke in a sentence.

"Class dismissed then." Killian nods to them all and waves his arm towards the door. "Go on enjoy your weekend parties."

The class start to get up and rush out. Killian heads to his desk and starts putting away the papers the class had handed in at the beginning. Another weekend of marking, he wished for something more exciting to happen in life, he loved history it was something he was passionate about, but ever since the death of his wife Milah things just weren't right.

Some of the girls giggle bye professor Jones as they walk past him and out the door. While some of the other girls were more forward and ask him to come party with them or ask him to meet up with them later.

Killian was one of the youngest in his department at 28 years of age, so he seemed to get more attention then his other colleagues. Some of them urged him to have student teacher relationship with the girls were willing, but Killian would say it wasn't his thing. He hadn't been with another woman since Milah died over a year ago. She would want him to move but not with student.

Killian leaves his lecture room and heads back to his office to make sure he has everything before heading home. He walks in to see a dark haired woman sitting on his wooden desk chair with her legs and shoes up on the table. She smirks at him as he comes into the room closing the door.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he was annoyed that this stranger had just came into his office without him being here.

The woman swings her legs of the desk and gets up of the chair and walks towards him with loads of confidence.

"Regina Mills...I work for the government." she puts her hand out to shake Killian's.

"Again what do you want and just because you're in the government doesn't mean you have the right to come into my office."

"I'm part of the government I can go anywhere I want." she sits down on top of his desk this time, knowing from his reaction it is annoying him. "As for why I'm here its for your great knowledge of history."

"There is loads of people in this department just as good as me." he mumbles.

"But your the best. What do you say Mr Jones come work for the government for a while. Have a little adventure instead of talking about history how about being part of history." she tries to get his interest.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" he asks Regina.

"You have to come with me to find out Mr Jones." she smirks in a flirtatious way.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"What the hell do you know about family?" the man yells at Emma.

Emma is so pissed of at the guy for skipping bail and now ruining one of her good dresses she slams his head against the steering wheel.

"Nothing." a bit sadden by the fact it something she lives with everyday not knowing who her parent are, why they didn't want her. Growing up she never fit into any family she didn't truly know what family was.

Emma arrives home in her apartment in Boston about 2 hours later after handing in her perp. Another one caught she thinks to herself, she throws her car keys onto the work top counter and kicks of her high heels which are starting to kill her feet.

She then heads to her fridge and gets a nice cold beer out and flops down onto her couch to relax and watch some TV hopefully if she can find anything good on. She takes the first sip of her beer when the door bell rings.

"I'm coming now." she is annoyed at whoever is calling at this time of night, she wasn't expecting another considering she didn't have any friends or knew anyone in her apartment block.

Emma opens the door is greeted by man with light brown hair and in a black suit.

"Emma Swan?" he asks in his British accent.

"Yes." she replies hesitantly wondering who the hell this guy was and how he knew her name.

The man pulls out at badge and show her it...F.B.I "We need you." he puts the badge away again quickly.

Emma laughs. "Is this suppose to be some kind a joke why would the FBI need someone like me I'm just a bails bond person."

"You have been requested." he says sounding quite like a robot.

"What for?" She was curious, she knew he was a real FBI agent she could tell fake badge when she saw one but this one was real. And what could she ever help them with.

The man pulls out his phone and shows Emma the screen.

"You know this man?"

Emma's eyes widen in shock she hadn't seen him since he ditched her with the watches, since she was 17 nearly 10 years ago. "Neal." Emma just about gets his name out. "Is he is trouble?"

"Best coming with me Miss Swan to the office to discuss the situation a bit further and in more detail." he begins to look her up and down noticing her stained dress. "I suppose I could let you change first."

"Sure thing Locksley." she turns back into her apartment leaving door open for him to come in. He hasn't mentioned his name to her yet how did she know.

He then hears he calling back. "I observe things rather quickly Robin Locksley."


	2. Daughter of the Sky Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments guys!
> 
> As I've post on fan fiction . net I don't know what why I'll be updating this story if it will be weekly or when I get a chapter finished. I've only done three chapters so far as I've been off work, but I'm officially back to my normal hours so I'll see what I can do after work some nights.
> 
> Just to let you know what the character look like Emma is basically Emma season one 1 pilot. Killian is giving off more of a Colin O'Donoghue vibe from Carrie Pilby.
> 
> Again I do not own any of these characters :(

Emma is guided into a spacious room, it was a room with walls made out of windows bar one which was painted black and had a TV screen on it, and a long table in the middle of the room with 12 chairs around it. When Emma looked out she could see loads of people rushing the building or some on there computers typing really fast getting on with their day to day life.

"So you going to tell me why I'm here?" she sits down in one of the chairs. Robin kept saying he couldn't tell her anything apart from they were heading to Booth Enterprizes. Emma expected to be took to some FBI building or a secret location but maybe Booth Enterprizes was in with the FBI. She had heard of the company before they, produced loads for phone and computers loads of technology stuff that Emma didn't really care about as long as she had a working phone and some WiFi she was fine.

Before Robin could say anything Regina comes bursting in through the door with Killian. Still dressed in a white shirt his long black coat and red scarf on him from teaching earlier that day. Pushing some of hair behind his ear, he really did need a hair cut.

"Good you're both here already, we can get down to business. Mr Jones please sit." Regina speaks to Killian like he is a dog and she is the master and heads to the front of the room were the screen is and grabs a small remote.

Killian gives Emma a smile as he sits down the opposite of her, and Robin stands at the back of the room in the corner with his arms crossed letting Regina take the lead.

Emma puts her hand up. "Hold up I'm not ready to get down to business you drag me here, I want to know whats going on why you need me here."

"Well Miss Swan if you would let me I could explain." Regina grits through her teeth.

"Ok go then." Emma gives her the go ahead to explain.

"Neal Gold." Regina points the remote at the screen and a picture of Neal appears. Emma squirms in her seat a bit. "He came to Booth Enterprizes last night and stole a valuable piece of equipment." she clicks the remote button again.

A clip is showing of Neal in a different less busier part of the building coming in with a gang of men and guns. The four people working for Booth Enterprizes the night before are shown putting their hands up to the gun men. Neal heads to a machines that is round like a sphere shape, he opens the door to it and his men follow still point guns at the workers as they get inside. As the door closes to the machine one of the workers is on the phone straight away. Then the machines starts spinning within seconds it disappears from the video and pages are flying everywhere that belong to the workers.

"Bloody Hell. What was that love?" Killian asks he is in shock, wondering how something like this is possible.

"Its a time machine." Robin finally speaks up from the back of the room. "August Booth created it, it was the finalized version of it."

"Glad to hear another Brit accent." Killian says to Robin acknowledging the mans presence, then he turns back to talk to Regina. "There is no such things as time machines."

"Is this like some Marty Mcfly Back to the Future stuff?" Emma adds in, she is also in shock. What the hell was Neal up to. She had also called him Neal Gold when Emma knew him he was known as Neal Cassidy.

"Booth has been working with the FBI for quite sometime now on this time machine, it is indeed real we now have the power to travel through time." Regina explains to them both.

"Can I see it again?" Killian can't get over an actual time machine being built. Regina starts playing to the clip again.

"I still don't see what we have to do with some stupid machine." Emma is starting to get pissed off.

Before the machine disappears in the clip on the screen again, Regina pauses it much to Killian's disappointment.

"There is another machine, the original one that was made. We want you both to use it." Regina looks to Killian knowing no matter what she says Killian is already in unlike Emma. "As I told you earlier Mr Jones instead of teaching History you can be part of it. You can experience it, how exciting would that be to actually see history with your own eyes."

"Why us thought?" Emma was no buying into the crap this woman was spinning her and this Mr Jones guy. "Why can't the FBI just use it."

"We know Neal Gold has gone back to a certain place in time somewhere within this 50 mile radius." The screen changed to a map of america and I red circle in the Miami region. "We believe you two would be best for the job. Mr Jones as good History skills we would like him to make sure that History tries to remain the same as much as possible. And you Miss Swan, you know Neal best in this room, and I'm sure you are also rather good with a gun given your past."

"Where in back in time has Neal Gold went?" Killian is very intrigued

Robin interrupts from the back of the room again. "1937, we don't know what he wants, why he is doing this its up to you to find out all we know it can be dangerous if he changes history, peoples lives will change."

Emma gets up off her seat and heads towards the door. "You can find someone else I'm out I don't want anything to do with this crazy stuff."

She storms out of the room, Robin is about to go after her and Regina says leave it to me, keep Killian here company I believe he is in.

Emma reaches the the front doors of the building and realises she hasn't got a way home she came in a blacked out black SUV with Robin. She hears the clicking of high heels coming fast behind her.

"Look whatever your name is, I don't want to be a part of anything like this my life if great now. I don't need to go back to try track down an ex for the FBI." Emma snaps and folds her arms like a huffing little child.

"It's Regina Mills. We have loads of people we could use to go on this mission but you know Neal best you know how he works no one else does. That's why we wanted you and who know Miss Swan you might learn a few things." she gives back Emma some cheek showing Emma that Regina Mills isn't to be messed with.

"Neal Gold? That last time I saw him he was called Neal Cassidy." Emma in her mind thinks how crazy all this is, a time machine, as this is even real life, but if she goes and gets Neal it will be over and done with no FBI on her back...hopefully.

"He found what he was looking for." Regina tells Emma. Emma knows exactly what Regina means by this. She is a bit disheartened by the comment. Neal got out of jail and didn't do any time and she got send to jail for his crime. And that Neal had now found the family he was searching for yet she still knew nothing about hers.


End file.
